


Snuggle

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Important Conversations, Jack Has Bronchitis, Jack is sick, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Possible ooc Chase, Sick Character, Soft!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack is sick, and his alpha is more than happy to take care of him.





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy garbage ouo I couldn't help myself.

 

Chase couldn’t help but feel responsible for Jack being sick; up until they officially bonded, the tiny omega had never gotten sick, never been captured by cold nor flu—at least not while _Chase_ had been watching him—but now he was stuffed under what looked to be a hundred covers, host to a particularly bad case of bronchitis.

“Stop.” Jack ordered, voice raspy from disuse. Chase was pacing the room, shuffling across the wood like a man possessed. At the sound of Jack’s voice, he was across the room and letting out an intelligible litany of coos and clicks that had Jack groaning and rolling away from curious fingers and lips.

“How are you feeling?” Chase murmured, catching Jack and pressing their foreheads together. Jack was still feverish, despite the small omega claiming to be cold. “Do you need anything?”

Jack muttered something, brushing their noses together. Chase whined gently, kissing at Jack’s cheeks and letting out a low purr.

“Cuddles.” Jack demanded, voice leaving him softly and followed by a cough. Chase grabbed the cup of water nearby, offering it to chapped lips.

Jack drank willingly, downing half the glass before closing his eyes and snuggling deeper in the blankets. Pale fingers peeked out of the dark covers and curled slightly, a gentle come hither motion for his alpha.

“Which side would you like me on?” Chase questioned softly, brushing some of Jack’s hair from his face.

Jack yawned and wiggled, nuzzling the hand touching him. Chase’s chest squeezed at the soft, familiar mouth opening in a quiet ‘o’. “Don’t care. Just want you in here.”

“Would you like me to put on the radio, or perhaps the TV first? I’m sure we could find something to doze off to.” Chase himself didn’t care for TV, but Jack was almost a slave to it, becoming catatonic when watching the most boring, inane shows. But if that’s what made his omega happy whilst sick, then that’s what Chase would do.

Jack nodded sleepily, smiling at Chase, dimples poking out from his cheeks.

“Anything in particular you’d like to watch?” Chase questioned, grabbing the controller. Jack shook his head, watching Chase cross the room so he could get to the other side of the bed.

The omega continued to watch as Chase pulled off his clothes, with a weak, familiar hunger. Chase clicked his tongue at the omega, instantly dissuading him from anything more than soft kisses and snuggling.

“I’m sick. You should give me whatever I want.” Jack whined as Chase got in the bed, sliding beside the young human. Jack latched onto his alpha with a cracked, broken purr that had him pulled onto Chase’s chest, wrapped in warm arms with a kiss on top of his head.

“You and I know that your body isn’t up for that.” Chase told him, clicking the remote and turning on the television. “I’ll have Yanlin bring your medicine, as well as some fresh water, fruit, and crackers. Is there anything else you’d like brought to you? Perhaps you’re feeling up for something more substantial?”

Jack shook his head, and Chase attempted to hide his sigh. He needed Jack to _eat._ To get better. To be bouncing around his castle, cheerfully, possibly _accidentally_ destroying half the things in his path.

“Sorry for worrying you.” Jack whispered, pressing his ear to Chase’s chest. “I…I didn’t mean to take you away from whatever you were doing.”

Chase silenced him instantly, curling around him tightly. “You are my omega. You take precedence over everything, _everything_ in my life.” He kissed Jack, cupping the young man’s face and ignoring his complaints of how Chase would get _sick._

“I love you.” Chase whispered; he heard Jack’s heart leap at the quiet confession, spoken only between the two of them. “You are not just the stars in my sky, _xin ai_. You are the moon. You are the velvet, pitch black of the night—you are the shadows in the evening, and the light that casts them.”

“Shut up. You’re just being sweet cause I’m sick.” Jack accused, snuggling Chase even as he spoke. “We should watch some shitty conspiracy documentary.”

Chase hummed in agreement, kissing at Jack’s face again. “Are you sure you don’t need anything more? Perhaps some ice cream or cough drops to soothe your throat?”

“Ice cream sounds good.” Jack agreed. He paused, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. “Hey Chase?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too. You’re a good alpha.” Jack’s words were muffled by Chase’s chest, but they still made Chase puff up with pride. Jack cleared his throat, getting the alpha’s attention; looking down, Chase trilled at the young man, noting the question in Jack’s eyes.

“You seem to have something else on your mind, Jack. Would you like to share?” Chase questioned, clicking the remote, letting something utterly random take over the screen.

“I…okay, right now I’m sick. I get it. But I want you to know that I am not delusional. You can attest to that, right?”

Chase didn’t see any reason to disagree. “You are yourself, yes. If you don’t count your exhaustion.”

“I am not counting my exhaustion.” Jack told Chase dryly.

Chase let out a low purr and kissed Jack’s forehead. “Then speak, _xin ai._ ”

“I want you to pup me.”

The phrase slammed into Chase with a wave of arousal that he had to _aggressively_ beat back. Despite how sick Jack was, his cock showed immediate interest. His inner alpha demanded he complete the request _now._

It was now Chase whose voice rasped, eyes locking with Jack’s. “What did you just say?”

“I said I want you to pup me. You know. I want to have a kid.” Jack swallowed, looking away from Chase. “With you. Your kid.”

Jack sighed loudly, then shook his head.

“I’ve been thinking about it. A lot. And I get it if you think I’m not emotionally ready, if I’m not mature enough—but I _truly,_ honestly want this. And not some half-assed breeding session. I want to be held down and fucked until you can smell the pregnancy on me.”

“Shut up.” Chase snapped. Jack flinched, but was quickly soothed by calloused fingers rubbing gentle, grounding circles into his back. “Hush, darling. Oh, what a treasure you are. Remember your words, Jack.”

“Remember my words?” Jack asked, titling his head upward.

“Yes. So you can repeat them for me when you’re well.” Chase was nuzzling Jack’s neck when Yanlin entered. “I would also like to have a child with _you_. I would not have put it so…vulgar, but now that you’ve said it, it seems like the correct way to approach the subject.”

“Asking your alpha to _pup_ you isn’t that archaic.” Jack told Chase, rolling his eyes. He winced as he shifted, and Chase chastised him, kissing at his brows.

“Stay. I will fetch what Yanlin’s brought. You need to rest.” Chase rose from the bed on shaky legs, and he could feel the smug look that had overtaken his omegas face. He almost didn’t care; the idea of Jack with his belly rounded, his breasts swollen—it was intoxicating.

And then Jack _coughed._

Chase’s mind spun back into the present, back to the fact that Jack was _sick._ Jack needed to eat, to be kept warm, to be wrapped tightly in his alpha’s arms. He didn’t need Chase fantasising about impregnating him, even if Jack was the one who started it.

“Thank you.” Chase whispered to the snow leopard, taking a neatly balanced tray from her mouth. A split section decision and a silent order had the large feline trotting over to the side of the bed, rubbing her head against Jack’s hand that had fallen off the side of it.

“Hey there.” Jack greeted, scratching at Yanlin’s ears. “What a pretty baby you are.” He continued to coo; Yanlin purred at the praise, nuzzling Jack’s hand.

Chase had set the tray down, and was now fiddling with the childproof cap on Jack’s medicine. “What made you think of children?” Chase question, shaking the required pills into his hand.

“I was just laying here, thinking of how sweet you are, how wonderful you are to me. How protective and loving you’ve been during our entire courting phase, and now that we’re bonded, you’re defending me against house plants that look aggressive.”

Yanlin snorted and licked Jack’s hand, and the omega giggled.

“And, well.” Jack turned his face up, looking at Chase. “The genetics are right too. You’re strong, attractive, powerful in name and money—you make sure that I’m comfortable and safe, even when I’m _not_ sick. You’re literally the only man that I could imagine raising children with—the only _alpha_ that I would trust to take care of both me and any pups I bear. I figured that all of that was implied, though.”

“Even if it was, there is nothing better than hearing it fall from your lips.” Chase grabbed the plastic cup of water, glad that Yanlin had listened to his order. Not had he had doubted her, but with Jack sick, he worried constantly about _everything._ Including the weak omega dropping his cup and having it shatter against the duvet; even if it was illogical and impossible.

“So, is that a yes then?” Jack asked, taking the medicine from Chase.

“Once you feel better, I will put a child in your belly.” Chase growled out, keeping his voice low and rumbling. He reached a hand out as he leaned over the bed, gently petting Yanlin between the ears. “And I will keep you seated on my knot, in this very bed, until not only I can smell it on you, but until _you_ can smell it as well.”

Jack whined, and tried to reach up toward the alpha.

“Alpha.”

“When you’re better Jack.” Chase reminded, standing and going back toward the tray. “You are still bedridden.”

“Party-pooper.” Jack huffed. The attempt at seeming upset sent him into another coughing fit, the cup shaking in his hand and pills nearly spilling from his hand. Yanlin let out a concerned growl, and Chase was by his mate’s side, cooing at him and stroking his hair. He steadied Jack’s hand with his own.

“You’re getting yourself too excited.” Chase whispered, instinctively blaming himself. “Take your medicine, and then drink.” He fidgeted with his hands, furrowing his brow. “Would you like some juice when you’re finished with your water?”

“Yeah.” Jack managed out when he’d stopped coughing. “Orange-juice, if we have it.”

“If we don’t, I will send someone to fetch it.”

“By fetch, do you mean steal?”

“Would it matter if I did?” Chase teased, kissing Jack’s forehead again. Jack shook his head, taking a hesitant sip of his water. “I… _xin ai._ You are the omega that most alpha’s dream of.”

“Uh-huh.” Jack agreed, swallowing the pills in his hand in a single go. “Get back in bed and make me feel better.”

“After you eat something.” Chase argued, standing to grab the tray. “You need to keep up your strength.”

“I take back everything I said about you being a good alpha.” Jack whined; Chase came over with the food tray, dipping down to kiss Jack on the mouth. The omega let the tray be placed on his lap. “You, sir, are all too ready to let me wither away from lack of affection.”  
“Eat, Jack.” Chase told Jack, kissing him once more with no lack of amusement in his voice.

“ _Eat Jack._ ” Jack mocked, picking up a piece of watermelon. “You sure I didn’t pick you up in a thrift store? Because you sound an awful lot like a broken record.”

“Your humour never fails to delight me.” Chase teased, rounding the bed so he could crawl back on it and wrap an arm around Jack.

“Hey, Chase? One other thing.” Jack’s voice was a whisper, but the alpha let out a soft noise to let the omega know he was listening. “Thank you for giving me a home.”

Chase shook his head, pressing his nose to the side of Jack’s neck. “No, Jack. Thank you for giving me one.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
